There does not currently exist a radar system that allows both marine and aviation applications to provide a combination of long-range and moderate-range resolution, in addition to very short minimum range (<10 feet) to modest range (5-7 Nmi) with very high-range resolution, on the order of three to ten feet. Current commercial marine radar systems employ either pulse or pulse-compression methods for moderate (˜1 Nmi) to long-range capability with modest- to high-range resolution. Examples include Honeywell's RDR-4000 nonlinear frequency modulation (NLFM) pulse-compression radar, Kelvin Hughes LFM Pulse Compression Marine Radars, JRS Solid State Marine Radar, and NGC/Sperry Marine Solid State Pulse Compression Radar system. Marine radars currently are pulsed (all suppliers) or frequency modulation continuous wave (FMCW) (Navico) types of systems.